1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling the operations of devices, and more particularly, to controlling the operations of devices based on information regarding power consumption of the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart grid is a new concept of a grid, in which information and communication technology is grafted onto a unidirectional energy supply system including power generation, power transmission/distribution, and sales so that real-time information can be bi-directionally exchanged between a power supplier and a consumer, thereby optimizing energy efficiency.
The smart grid uses a concept of demand response (DR) where the consumer uses power aside from his/her general consumption in response to a price, a monetary reward, or directions of a power generation company. Accordingly, the power supplier may induce or suppress electricity consumption during a desired time period, and the customer may consume electricity at a low price.
In a related art, a control device that received information about a time-based price may turn on or off home appliances connected to the control device with or without wires in order to control power consumption in such a smart grid.